you're what!
by shiznatfan27
Summary: Yumi is actually the daughter of the richest tycoon in the world! she's in love with Sachiko but she's engaged! to who? find out! Rated M for later chapters
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago!**

**Prelude**

There is a secret that I have been hiding… to her, to everyone that I know in Lilian. Funny…I was having fun just a few weeks ago… that is, until I remembered why I was to go to that school. Only my family knows about the secret and yet they are part of it. I can not tell her right now but when the time comes, I will. I did not expect her to find out this way. I am to be married, even I don't know who my fiancé is but my family is happy for me, they say I will love my fiancé. But in my heart, I know the one I loved is her. My brother, Yuuki, is closest to me and he knows who the person I am betrothed to is, and he seemed happy. Yes, I, Fukuzawa Yumi, the daughter and heir to the richest tycoon in the world am currently pretending to be and average high school girl and is in love with Ogasawara Sachiko, the daughter and heir to second riches tycoons in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago!**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 1: arranged marriage!? To whom?!**

"Yumi-san! Please tell us what's wrong! You've been acting like that for weeks now!" yelled yoshino. She's noticed how her best friend has been in deep thoughts lately, how her grades improved drastically (even though it good, it's also weird), and not mentioning how bad of a liar she is.

"Yoshino! You shouldn't force Yumi-chan to say something she doesn't want to!" However, Rei's attempt to calm Yoshino was futile.

"But Rei-chan! Yumi-san has been like this for a while now! i'm afriad that she might faint!"

"Yoshino-san i'm fine! It's just that..." Yumi said trailing off into her thoughts

Yoshino, not believing her friend said "fine! but don't make me worry about you again!" and decided to leave it at that... or not. After Rei and Yoshino were alone, she decided that they were going to follow Yumi and find out what is happening. Rei's love and protective personality for her cousin leaves her no choice but to follow what she says because her cousin is as thick-headed and stubborn as Eriko.

**(XXX Street near the Fukuzawa home) Yoshino's POV**

As Yoshino and Rei follows Yumi, they got seperated, Yoshino still following Yumi and Rei in the middle of nowhere. Rei gave up and went home and like it said before Yoshino is thick-headed so she's still following Yumi.

"What's this? WHERE THE HELL AM I!? YUMI-SAN JUST PAST HER HOUSE AND WENT INTO A MANSION! WAIT! THE NAME PLATE SAYS "FUKUZAWA"!?!?!?!?!?!? Yumi-san you have a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. and Yumi-san just happened to hear me.

"Yoshino-san!? W-w-what are you doing here!?" she studdered

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yoshino panic when she saw that Rei wasn't with her but didn't show it or else her friend will escape when she does.

"uh..umm." she studdered "I guess i'll have to tell you every thing..." Yoshino's super hearing kicks in and all of her focused is on Yumi in a second. "Well, first off i'm actually the daughter and heir to the richest tycoon in the world and i made a deal with my father that if i get to go to school and hide my identity i'll have to get married when i turn 16."

"What!? that's crazy!"

"i know but i still get married any way because of my position, at least the person i get married to is a girl and that i'll still own every single company that my family and fiancee has. i be controlling them all and i've been taught how to do business and things even college students have trouble learning (advance science, advance biology, advance math, advance spanish, french and you get the piont!) at a very young. But i have never met my fiancee and not once have i even use the business skills that they have taught me."

I can only gape in awe of Yumi's serious face... she was clearly telling the truth but '_who the HELL is she engaged to!?!?'_ "Yumi-san... does your brother know who that person is?"

"Yes, he does but he seems pretty happy about it."

"Do you plan on marrying her and not oppose?"

"Yes, i do. My parents and brother only think about my happiness all this time, i should do something for them to show i am grateful and that i love them..." Like before she was in deep, deep thoughts... or fantisizing about her Onee-sama(whichever you think you like more). "Yoshina-san, i've decided that i'll tell the Yamayuri about this tommorow... anyway, its late, would you like to stay over?"

"alright, but you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"O-of course!!!" she said making her infamous raccoon face.

We walked into the mansion, it was beautiful beyond belief! it was bigger than the Ogasawara main house, the floor was covered with a red carpet, every single room was bigger than the Shimazu house! (sorry for the lack of details... as much as i hate to admit it, im very bad at it... and spelling...SORRY!) Yumi handed me a phone and called my house for me...it went better than i expected, she wasn't kidding when she said she was taught how to do business.

**(Ogasawara Main House) Sachiko's POV**

"Mother!!! What do you mean by that!?" I rarely do such an unlady-like behavior but this is important.

"Sachiko, calm down."

"How can i mother! You're saying i'm not getting married to Kasawagi but to another person who i haven't even met!?"

"Your father and i only thing about whats best for you. You'll thank us later when you see who it is." she said as she walks out of the room and i was left dumbfounded by that statement...'_Who is my fiance!? ARG!'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago! Warning! there will be characters from Mai Hime and Mai Otome to make things funny!**

**I am sorry if i take long to upload these but i got in an exam school and things are getting harder and harder so baer with me please!**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 2: They are your family!?**

**(Fukuzawa Mansion: Yumi's room) Yumi's POV**

"Yoshino-san i think you're going to have to meet some of my family members first but their kind of..." i try to think of the right word to say but...'_i can't tell her my cousins are also the childrens of the richest tycoons in the world and they do what they want without a care in the world!'_

"Yumi-san! What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say their a bit... no really really really weird and crazy..." I sighed if only i could have a normal life.'_I hope it didn't spark her interest!'_

Yumi's thoughts couldn't do anything as Yoshino's grin got bigger and bigger.

**Yoshino's POV**

'_This is going to be interesting!!!!! Not to mention Sachiko-sama's going to be so jealous when she hears about this!'_ "Yumi-san! i would LOVE to meet your family!"

"Alright but you need to be careful!" She said as she led me to the main room. In the room there sits two navy haired girl, one with brown eye the other with green eyes. Next to the green eyed girl is a woman with brown hair and crimson eyes. Next to the brown eyed girl is another girl with blonde hai and green eyes. The rest are womens with orange hair, green hair and ok all of the characters in Mai Hime and My Otome! All of them introduced themselves to Yoshino and all of you know who they are!

"So you're Yoshino huh?" Nao said "The one thats in love with her cousin? hehe! This is going to be fun!"

"Nao!" I heard Yumi-san yell.

"Yeah Nao! You're scaring her! So don't you want to leave that thicked-headed cousin of yours and come with me?" A person called Chie said as she whips out a rose out of nowhere. Some one called Aoi stepped next to her and pulled on her ear. "O-ow! Aoi! I was just kidding!"

"Sorry about that Shimazu-san. This playgirl here is my lover and wife. I hope you can forgive her."

"A-ah! don't worry about it! and call me Yoshino!" i said smiling.'_Yumi-san's family is very interesting...as expected!'_

"Anyway the mutt over here is getting impatient" Nao pionted at Natsuki who looks like she was going to burst.

"I am not a mutt!"

"Ikezu Natsuki shouldn't yell like that." Shizuru said while putting her head back on Natsuki's shoulder.

"But Shizuru!"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IS EVERY ONE IGBORING ME!"

"Huh!?" Every one except Yukino yelled.

"Haruka-chan its ignoring..."

"Thats what i said Yukino!"

**(Ogasawara Main House: Sachiko's room) Sachiko's POV**

Sachiko was laying in her bed thinking about her talk with her mother.'_who can my fiance be thats richer than Kasiwagi? I guess i'll have to tell every one tommorrow. *sigh* yumi...'_

Omake:

Yoshino: Yay! I get another part in here!

Sei, Youko, Eriko, Shimako,Noriko,Touko,Kanako: Why aren't we in here yet!?

Sachiko: Im supposed to be one of the main character! and i get such a little part!?

Mist: You guys will be in the next chapter! and Sachiko will get a bigger part!

Mai Hime& My Otome charaters: What about us!?

Mist: You're not even supposed to be in here! *running for my life*

My Otome: Materilize!

Mai Hime: *calls out child*

Mist: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago! Thank for all your review! It really encourages me!**

_italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Confession!?**

**(Rose Mansion) Yumi's POV**

I was fidgetting all throughout the meeting and everyone was clearly concerned. '_What should i do? i can't just come out and tell them i have a fiancee...sigh'_

"Yumi-san, are you alright? You seem like you were thinking about something." Shimako asked me being the kind, caring person that she is, even Noriko-chan and Touko-chan noticed.'_Ehh? Am i really that obvious? Wait! why do i feel like my head is burning?'_

**Rei's POV**

'_...As i expect...Yoshino is glaring at Yumi. Something must of happened after i lost Yoshino...now how is lossing Yoshino possible again?'_

**Yoshino's POV**

As Yoshino was trying to burn holes through Yumi's head she was thinking '_Come on! Yumi-san hurry up and tell them! Argh!'_

**Shimako's POV**

_'Is Yoshino-san trying to burn_ _through Yumi-san's head? No no thats impossible even for her... than again... no no... anything could happen...right?'_

**Sachiko's POV**

'_Yumi... what's wrong with you? I've noticed lately that you've been acting weird...maybe i should confess to her that im in love with her but what will she think?'_

"Yumi. Please come with me for a while."

"Y-yes Onee-sama!" She stood up and followed me to the greenhouse. On the way there, Sachiko was having second thoughts on what to do. Her calm facade waver for only a second but Yumi noticed it after all what can't you notice afer staring so intently that it looks like she could jump at any moment. Sachiko still didn't notice that her petite souer have been doing that which only encouraged her even more.

**(The Greenhouse) Normal POV**

"Yumi. i need to tell you something."

"W-w-what is it Onee-sama." Yumi studdered something that did not go unnoticed by Sachiko.

"Yumi the truth is i-i..." She trail off. The words were stuck in her throat and she couldn't get them out. She didn't realize that it was this hard to confess to some one.

"I like apples!" Sachiko acidently blurted out.

"O-o"

"i mean..."

"Onee-sama?"

"i was trying to say that im... in love with you!"

"i..."

Sachiko was waiting for the worse, after all she thick-headed and dense when it came to Yumi."Yumi. You don't have to answer now. i...can wait." She started to head for the door but before she could reach it, Yumi pulled on her uniform.

"Onee-sama... im in love with you too..." She said with a full-bloomed blush. Sachiko couldn't help but smile but it soon turned into a frown when she remembered what her mother said. She relize that if she married than that would only hurt Yumi.

"Yumi. theres something else i need to tell you. My mother have arranged for me to marry some one else."

"e-eh? some else?" '_Kashiwagi-san was bad enough at least i know he likes guys but some one else?! wait, im getting married too right?' _"Um... Onee-sama? Can we go back? There something that i need to tell every one..."

"?????"Sachiko turned from sad to confuse? but she agreed anyway. "Alright. let's go Yumi."

**(Back to the Yamayuri) Normal POV**

"Ne what do you think Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama wanted to talk about?" Noriko was the first to speak of the subject that left every one confused. Touko called every one to come over to the Yamayuri including Eriko.

"Who knows. Maybe Sachiko wanted to confess to Yumi her undying love. khehe" Sei said after barging into the room 5 nanosecong after the call and dragging Youko with her.

"I think she should do what Sei said." Eriko appeared right after Sei and Youko did.

Sachiko and Yumi walked into the room. "So what if i did?" Sachiko asked hiding under her facade again.

"Sachiko you did? I never knew you had it in you..." Youko said while chuckling.

"I also have something to tell every one..." Despite the serious tone, every one thought she was going to say something about her and Yumi dating now. Sachiko was pleased by the silence. "Im not marrying Kasiwagi anymore." Gasps were heard but than silenced itself. "But i am engaged to some one else. i don't know who it is yet. i am to meet him on Sunday and my fiance's parents said to bring you guys with me."

"Uno... every one i have something to say too." All attention turned to Yumi who was still fidgeting and nervous. "Um... how should i say this... im also getting married."

"EEHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!?" everyone except Yoshino yelled.

"Im supposed to be meeting my fiance Sunday too so i won't be able to go with you Onee-sama. Im sorry but i can't cancel it because my father arranged it."

Omake

Everyone in Marimite:... you lazy author! You should be putting more effort into this!

Mist: b-but its ot my fault im in 7th grade and is busy and tired because of homework.

-Mai Hime & My Otome people walk in-

Nao: i think you should put more Nao in in this!

Mist: this is about Marimite not Mai hime!

Eriko: yeah! by the way put more me in this!

Mai hime: Hey! *calls out child*

My Otome: Materialize!

Marimite: *Pulls out weapon of mass destrution*

Mist: *Sneaks out while every one fights to the death.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago!I don't own Mai Hime or my otome either! **

_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Why didn't you tell me!?**

**From where we left off... Sachiko's POV**

"Yumi-chan you're what!?" Sei-sama yelled. '_Yumi? Why?'_ I felt so confused. '_Yumi is engaged? Why didn't i know about this? She never told me...'_

"Yumi-chan... Why didn't you tell us?" Youko, my onee-sama asked.

"..."

"Why isn't Yoshino surprised about this?" Eriko-sama asked, so the room was filled with questions that went unanswered. Until Yoshino decided to tell them she how she knew and found out.

"So... you followed Yumi-chan but for some unkown reason you lost Rei on the way? Now how is lossing Rei possible?" Sei-sama said jokingly... if i didn't now better i would probably think Sei-sama is imagining Rei being abducted by aliens, or being kidnapped by Chikane and Himeko from one of my favorite shows, kanazuki no miko...then again, were talking about Sei-sama here.

"Sachiko! You haven't said anything after Yumi-chan told us she was engaged!" i quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turn to look at everyone. They were all worried about me especialy Yumi.

"It's nothing. Im just shock. Thats all." They all hesitated to stop asking questions knowing they shouldn't pry any deeper. After that we all when home to get some rest.

**(Sunday: Ogasawara Mansion) Shimako's POV**

I arived at Sachiko-sama's mansion with Noriko, Kanako and Touko. Apparently Kanako manage to find out the news about Yumi-san rather quickly and went berserk from Noriko's point of view. _'I wonder what Sachiko-sama is thinking and who is Yumi-san's fiance?'_ I guess we'll find out who Sachiko-sama's fiance is but still...

"Onee-sama." I heard Noriko's caring voice say. '_I've noticed this along time ago but Noriko-chan is really caring, kind, cute... she would make the perfect wife...! What am i thinking Noriko's my peite souer! I can't be having these thoughts! But i really do love her...love' _

"Noriko, im alright. Thank you for asking." I said giving her my most beautiful and geniue smile to her making her blush. '_So cute!!!'_

**Noriko's POV**

'_she's so beautiful... should i tell her that i... love her?'_ Even though she did not notice it, shes been staring at Shimako for over 10 minutes now. They've been talking in the hallway alone.

"Noriko whats wrong?" Without thinking she replied, "i love you"

Shimako was shocked. Noriko relizing what she said Noriko paniced.

"i-i-i... please! forget what i said!"

"i love you too"

"no... my love is different... i love you as a-" Noriko was cut off by Shimako.

"as a lover? so do i."

**(Fukuzawa Mansion) Yumi's POV**

"Yuuki! do i really have to wear this?" I was dressed in a very very exspensive kimono made especially for me. It was white with my favorite flower Rosa Chinensis and flower petals on it.

"Of course you do! you want to look your best for that certain some one don't you?" he said with a creepy grin on his face like Yoshino when she plotting something.

i sighed. "Yuuki, i haven't even seen her yet. but i want to be friends with her if possible."

"You already are. more than you think..." i heard him say something under his breath but didn't really care let alone notice.

**(Ogasawara Mansion: Bathroom) Sei's POV**

"Sei!!! AHHHHHH!" Her body arched back as her release came, she held on to the bed sheets tight as she yelled out the name of the person she love the most. Youko than collapsed in the bed in the arms of her love, Sei.

"Youko, you shouldn't scream so loud no matter how good my touch feels. well just on more thing to add to my list about what i love about you."

i recalled the memory of my dream.'_ This has been happening for weeks now, the dreams, the image every single second of the day i think about her. maybe i really am falling in love with her just as much as i was in love with Shiori... no even more than that.'_

"Sei!" i snapped out of my thoughts as i heard Youko call out my name.

"yeah? what is it? You~ko-chan~" i sang

**Youko's POV**

"Sei, i need to tell you something." She looked at me confused. '_theres no turning back! its now or never!'_ Little did she know that the love of her life was thinking the same thing.

"i-i..."

"i love you!" suprisingly it was Sei who said that. She continue, "i always have i just didn't want to loss you. i love you... even more than Shiori..."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and i hugged her, "I love you too, Sei"

**(Ogasawara Mansion: Living room) Kanako's POV**

I hid anger behind my facade that apparently helps me from throwing things when mad. I supportt Yumi-sama and Sachiko-sama but Yumi-sama being engaged to a random person is something else.

"Kanako-chan" i heard some one call out my name

"yes? what is it Eriko-sama?"

"what do you say we try to get Yumi-chan and Sachiko out of their engagement?"

"...how?"

"first we'll tell every one later alright?"

"k"

**(Fukuzawa Mansion: Living room) Yoshino's POV**

Rei-chan and i sat down on the couch at Yumi's mansion.

"Hehh~So this is Yumi-chan's house. Its bigger than Sachiko's" i heard Rei-chan say. '_...Rei-chan and i are alone... wait its not rare that we are alone its just... i love her and she'll find out eventually. sigh'_

"AH! Y-Yoshino-san! Rei-sama! W-what are you doing here?!" Yumi-san ran out of the room but stop when she saw us.

"What do you mean what are we doing here!? We're here to see you're fiance! thats what!"

"Yoshino... you shouldn't yell"

"But Rei-chan!!! Hmph! Any way i need to talk to you Yumi-san in private!"

"Y-yes!"

**(In Yumi's Room)**

'Yoshino-san what is it?" Yumi asked still not getting how seriou this is.

"Yumi-san i have to ask you something. My ...er... friend is in love with some one and doesn't know if that person loves her back. What should she do?"

"Yoshino-san who is your friend and the person shes in love with?"

"Uh... Let's just call her Y-chan and the person she's in love with is R-chan! But the thing is they're both girls and they're cousins."

"Yoshino-san i think you should just ell Rei-sama that you love her"

"Y-Yumi-san! i said friend! Friend!" i said while rushing out the room

"Yoshino! whats wrong" i heard Rei say

"Rei-chan i have someting to tell you!"

"what is it?"

"i-i-i lo-lo..."

"...Yoshino..."

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

"i love you too."

Without thinking (People have been doing this alot lately) i jumped in to her arms but unfortunately we were on the stairs and Rei got knocked out.

"Rei-chan!"

"Rei-sama!"

Okame

Yumi, Yoshino, Noriko, Sei, Touko, Kanako: I LOVE YOU!

Every one: what are they doing?

Mist: apparently theres a "who can say i love you the most" contest

* * *

**PLEASE DO NOT FIX MY SPELLING MISTAKES!!!! i was rushing **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! Only the ideas are mine the characters and anime marimite belongs to their rightful owners! If I owned marimite, Sachiko and Yumi would have been together a long time ago! I do not own anyone in Mai Hime, My Otome or Tokyo Mew Mew either!!!**

_Italics=thoughts_

**Chapter 5: You're the Escort!?**

**(Fukuzawa Mansion: Guest Room) Rei's POV**

I had woken up thanks to Yoshino's yelling and found her with Yumi-chan's relative. '_Yumi-chan's family is really...loving...scratch that...destructive...even more than Yoshino. Poor Yumi-chan...'_ Yumi's family (characters in chapter 2) introduced themselves and left, i startd to wonder how can people of the same blood be so different.

"Yumi-chan," i called.

"What is it Rei-sama?"

"Where did your cousins go?"

"They said they're going to escort my fiance here, its their first time meeting her too."

"How did you get Japan to except same sex marriage?"

"...You can do any thing with money..."

**(Ogasawara Mansion: Living Room) Youko's POV**

"Do all of you understand the plan?" Eriko asked after finishing her oh-so long explaination of the 'GET YUMI-CHAN AND SACHIKO OUT OF THEIR ENGAGEMENT SO THEY COULD FALL IN LOVE PEACEFUL BEFORE SACHIKO RIPS OFF THE HEAD OF HER FIANCE BECAUSE WE DO NOT WANT ANYMORE DEATHS AND DO NOT WANT TO CLEAN THE BLOODY MESS UP' plan.

i was laying my head on Sei's shoulder while every one else was about to fall asleep from Eriko's plan. Right after every one nodded, Sachiko walks in wearing a business suit. Her skirt was down to her knees and black that matches her suit.

"Everyone," she started, "my fiance's cousins and relatives are coming to pick me up along with you guys. They seem to be late though."

"Wonder what they'll be like?" Noriko asked worried that something might happen.

"They might have hideous faces!! HAHA!! OR-or their personality is really bad and they've abducted by mermaid-vampires!!!" Sei said jokingly while laughing her head off.

"........"

**(Some where else: in Reito's, Tate's, Nao's and Chie's cars, Natsuki's motorcycle, and Haruka's limo) Shizuru's POV**

'_Ah...nothing more relaxing than holding my little Natsuki wolfy...although i i had tea...'_

"Danm it!!! Why is there traffic now!?" Nao yelled out of frustration.

"Nao, calm down. it can't be helped and it'll only let me get to spend more time with you." Tomoe, Nao's lover and my ex-stalker, said. Uh...let me explain what happened. It started off with my engagement to Natsuki, Tomoe was invited to the wedding and there she met Nao. Both seemed really interested by eachother but wouldn't admit it. They insulted and pretended to hate each other to hide their feelings. One month after they met, Nao asked her to dance at Alyssa's 11 birthday party. Surprisingly, she said yes and they were lost in eachother's gaze. When they were alone Tomoe confessed to Nao and they started making out at Alyssa's party so when she wlked in we had to cover her eyes.

**_Flashback_**

**Tomoe's POV**

_'Argh!!! I can't believe Shizuru-Onee-sama is getting married!!! Whoever it is, i'll rip out their hearts!!'_

I thought as i walked into the hotel. I accidently bumped in to a girl that i assume thats a year or two older than me. When i saw her, i couldn't believe it, she was the most beuatiful person i have ever seen (to me that is). She had green eyes and striking red hair. I instantly fell heads over heels for her. During the wedding, i wasn't paying much attention to Shizuru-oneesama but all of my attention on the person who's called Nao. I insulted her and she insulted me. We've been fighting through the whole wedding but thats only because i didn't want her to find out i love her. One day at Alyssa-chan's party i've been stealing glances at Nao and she walked over to me held out a hand and asked me to dance. We gazed into each other eyes until she stopped dancing and asked me to take a walk. As we stopped by the lake we watched the full moon. She walked behind me without my knowlegde and hugged me. Her body engulfs mine as she lays her cheek on my head and i didn't resist, the position was too comfortable. It was amazing how my body fits hers. She than said, "Tomoe..."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you for a long time now that i love. But until now i argued with you to hide my feelings ever since the first time i saw you. But its now or never since things won't change if i keep quite. So i wanted to tell you that im in love with you."

"..."

"Tomoe?"

"...."

"If you reject me than i understand..."

I lifted my head so our eyes locked, as she saw the tears in my eyes she frozed. "i love you too Nao."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course i will!!"

**_Flashback ends_**

**Chei's POV**

"Oh look! we're here!!!" I yelled. i've been in a very good mood lately probably because i proposed to Aoi and she said yes as she practically jumped into my arms. As we arrived at the Ogasawara Mansion to get Yumi's fiance, everyone jumped out of the car(literally) out of excitement to meet our cousin's love and unknown to her fiance. We walked into a room full of what looks like well-mannered young ladies and gentelmen from both Lilian and Handera Academy.

**Reito's POV**

As i walk into the Ogasawara Mansion, we see many gentlemen ans ladies that are from Yumi's and Yuki's school. '_I wonder if there are any guys ithat are as cute as Yuuki? ... Guess not. sigh...'_

"Um... excuse me. I am Kashiwagi Suguru. And are all of you the my cousin's fiance's cousin?" '_Well that sounded confusing'_

"Yes we are. I am Kanzaki Reito, the heir to the Kanzaki Corporation." I said bowing. Shizuru steps up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder as if saying you can stop bowing now.

"I am Fujino Shizuru and the sole heir to the Fujino Corporation and this is Kuga Natsuki, heir to the Kuga Corp."

**The guy with the glasses and black hair whose name i don't know POV**

I noticed Fujino-san had a wedding ring on so my curiousity got the best of me and decided to say something.

"Ano... Fujino-san, you and Kanzaki-san looks like the perfect couple."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kuga-san yelled out. She had a glare on that could kill.

"D-did I say something wrong?" I studdered.

"I believed your mistaken. I am not married to Reito, he and i are cousins. Even though getting married to him would combine out companies even more, i am in love with some one else." she replied.

"Oh...i must apologize than but may i ask why Kuga-san is so furious of what i said?"

"fufufu" she laughed "i think you should ask her instead. but i am glad my Natsuki is angry because of what you said." I was rally confused now. '_Did she say "my Natsuki"?'_

"Um... Kuga-san? i don't understand."

I waited for her to reply and she finally calmed down but a vine was still visible on her forehead. And she relpied, "Shizuru is MY WIFE!"

"I-Im sorry!!!" I yell asking for forgiveness. I hear every one laughing out loud at me while my face was completely red. The twins from Hanadera Academy (i don't know their names either) was disappointed because the two people they wanted as their girlfriends are married to eachother. i can tell they fell in love at first sight with Kuga-san and Fujino-san. But you have to admit, they are the perfect couple.

**Youko's POV**

I hid my laughter with my hand until it die down. i could tell that Fujino-san and Kuga-san was a couple because of their aura. they had a the "lovers" aura around they. I can also tell that alot of the people that walked in are also a couple mostly made of girls though. As every one introduced themselves i examined their actions and words and they seemed like nice people but that doesn't change the fact that they are the cousins of my petite souer's fiance, who i seem to hate for seperating Yumi and Sachiko.

"Shall we go than?" Tate asked.

"Sachiko, are you ready yet?" I asked her.

"My cousin is still not here. She has a lover apparently and its a girl too." She replied

"Your cousin? isn't she a model?" (Youko)

"model?" Touko asked with a bright gleam in her eyes. She always did wanted to be an actress but she gets excited when ever she meets some one famous.

"Yes. Her name is Zakuro(Tokyo Mew Mew) and her lover's name is Minto(Tokyo Mew Mew)." (Sachiko)

As she said that two girl walked in. One with long purple hair and the other has blue hair that reaches her back (i think Minto looks better like this). They introduced themselves and we headed to Sachiko's fiance's house.


	7. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hi! i just want to ask what you guys think of this story.

Since i don't have alot of reviews, i don't really knw what people think of it and yes i do read reviews.

I'll stop writing if all of you think its horrible but i'll continue if you think its good.

i also can't think of how to kake the next chapter so if you have any ideas than please pm me or put it in with the reviews.

anyways, i'll be waiting to know what yo guys think and THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marimaite or any of the characters in it. i do not own the characters from Mai hime and Mai Otome either! I do not own any characters from any anime that in featured in here!**

_italics= thoughts_

**Chapter 6: You thought it would work!?**

**Ogasawara Mansion - Kasawagi's POV**

as i walked up next to my cousin, Zakuro, and introduced her and her girlfriend, i couldn't help but noiced that Minto had a little blush on her face but i decided to keep quite considering i don't want to get on Zakuro's bad side.

"Everyone i would like you to meet my cousin, Zakuro. She is a famous idol, im sure you all know that and this is her girlfriend, Minto."

"Nice to meet you, everyone" Minto said as she bowed to show her respect.

There was a silence in the air until everyone burst out into questions.

"Nene. i'm Sei. How did you and Zakuro-san meet? How did you know you were in love with each other?"

As time passed by because the author is too lazy to write out the next part the questions died down and everyone became good friends.

**Eriko's POV** (writing from Kasawagi's POV is boring)

Sachiko went to her room to make sure she hd everything while i was filling Zakuro and Minto on the plan. Of course Sachiko's fiance's cousins doesn't know. they were too busy enjoying time with their lovers to notice except for Reito who seem to be oddly interested in his book. i wondered what he was reading so i look at the cover but i wasn't really shocked '_Boys' anatomy is the books cover.'_ Sei and Youko walked over and saw it as well. Sei just snickered while Youko has a blush on her face.

"well than everyone. we're going to test the plan out so lets hurry."

"YES MA'M!" they all replied.

as we prepared for the plan Sachiko came out but unfortunately the bucket of ink fell on her. her face all of a sudden got darker as she grit her teeth and glare but she held back. she went back inside and changed into a suit with a tie that has a red rose on it but instead of a skirt she had pants on. When she was in her room to change we decided to not go with it afteral.

"Anyway lets go" she said with a forced smile.

**Fukuzawa Mansion - third person POV**

Yumi waited patiently as if she had already accepted her fate. the doorbell rung but it wasn't Sachiko, instead 6 handsome men and 2 pretty girls walked in.

"Yumi-chan!" called out 2 identical twins

"EKKK! Hikaru! Kaoru! Mou! what are you guys doing here?" Yumi replied

"aren't you happy to see us?"

"i am but at least tell me you were coming over!"

"ahh! my cute daughter is wearing a kimono! BEAUTIFUL! Haruhi! your sister is grown up! of course i love each of you equally!" Tamaki said a he hugged Haruhi while rubbing his cheek against her shoulder

"Tamaki-sempai please stop it. its annoying." she said as she pushes him away. Tamaki than retreats to a corner with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy! Haruhi is getting distant with me!"

"Yes yes"

"ANYWAYS! why are you guys here?" Yumi asked again

"sorry to bother you Yumi-chan but they wanted to meet your fiance. Tamaki-sempai freaked about it though. he's still in denial." Haruhi said

"i don't mind you coming over Haruhi-san but them on the other hand....."

"NO! i will not accept your fiance Yumi-chan! i will not let my cute little daughter be defiled by some unknown woman!" i think you know who said that

**Somewhere in tokyo stuck in traffic-Sachiko's POV**

i was in my limo as i wondered how my fiance would be. Would he be old or young? tall or short? silent or loud? tan or paled skin? the out doors type or indoors type? demanding or gentle? shelfish and greedy? or kind and generous? all these questions pops nto my head non-stop. i pushed everything out of my head and only thought of one thing or one person that could keep me calm right now. Yumi. and finally we arrived at my fiance's house.

**In front of Fukuzawa Mansion -third person**

Every one got out of the car and went inside. they were greeted by the sight of maids cleaning. Sachiko walked up to the huge stair case and saw some one running towards it to her but she couldn't make out the face. Suddenly a picture of a monkey appeared and a banana peel drops from out of nowhere. the person that was running towards her tripped and fell on top of Sachiko and they landed with their lips pressed together into a kiss.

"Yumi-san are you alright!?"

"Sachiko are you alright!?"


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marimaite or any of the characters in it. i do not own the characters from Mai hime and Mai Otome either! I do not own any characters from any anime that in featured in here!**

**A/N: As you guys should know the story's probably gonna end soon and i hope you enjoyed it. i also hope that you readers aren't mad about m review request and the long delays in chapters. Also there isn't much comedy in this chapter it's a little serious.**

_italics= thoughts_

**Chapter 7: So when's the wedding?**

**Sachiko's POV**

I felt something soft on my lips as i stared wide-eyed into hazel eyes which belonged to the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. I soon relized that the girl was Yumi and that her lips were on top of my lips. As soon as i relized that a full bloomed blush appeared on my face. She was dressed in a kimono which made her look heavenly but than a thought came into my mind '_why is Yumi here?'_ She quickly stood and helped me up while apologizing rapidly.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai Onee-sama!"

I looked around and everyone was just standing there shocked of what just happened. The only thing you could here was Yumi's "Gomenasai's" until some one spoke up which just happens to be Nao.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Natsuki came up to her and whacked her in the head and they began to argue about the situation underhand. I decided to speak up when a vioce interruped me.

"Yu-"

"AH! Sachiko-sama what are you doing here?!"

The vioce was soon acompannied by a softer one. Both were annoyingly familiar.

"Yoshino. You shouldn't yell"

I looked up and saw both Yoshino and Rei standing on the highest point of the stairs. Rei's head was for some reason that involves Yoshino wrapped around with a bandage. I than decided that i didn't want to know and asked the obvious question.

"Rei, Yoshino, Yumi, what are you doing here?"

"We asked you first though." Yoshino said.

"Oh? I am just about to meet my fiance. This is the place, no?" I asked directing my question to Shizuru.

"Ara? It's seems that she does not know about Yumi's current position. Very well than. i wonder which of us will explain. Natsuki?" Shizuru replied.

"Nao."

"Aoi"

"Chie"

"Mai"

"Tate"

"Ehh? Reito!"

"Nina"

"Erstin"

"Akira-san"

"Takumi"

"Haruka-san"

"Yukinoo~" She whined

"Alyssa-chan"

"Miyu"

"Understood. As you can see, Sachiko-san, this is clearly your fiance's house but i assume that you do not know that your fiance is indeed a girl. Having that said Fukuzawa Yumi, your petite souer, is also your fiance. Her father is the richest tycoon in the world and it appears that your parents found out about this but did not tell you." Miyu simply said.

Everyone was still standing there with unbelieving eyes. Youko snapped out of her trance and turned to Yumi.

"Yumi-chan, are you Sachiko's fiance? If so why didn't you tell us?"

"Ano...Actually Youko-sama, I don't know myself however i do admit that am the daughter of the world's richest tycoon."

"Yumi, we should hurry up with the greetings." Yumi's brother appeared from the top of the stairs wearing casual clothings.

"Now that you mention it..." Yumi started

"What is it Yumi-san?" Shimako said with a small smile on her face.

"um...it's nothing just that Yuuki knew who my fiance was but kept it a secret from me and he seemed happy about it too."

"Well of course i was happy. Considering how much you talk about Sachiko-sama everyday and im the one who has to suffer."

"Yuuki!" Yumi shouted while making her usual raccoon face.

"You talk about me?" I asked with a small blush. Not really noticeable unless you stared intently at me.

She shyly nodded at me with her tomato red face.

**Eriko's POV**

'_Well, im glad that it went well. To tell you readers the truth we were planning to embarress Sachiko in front of her fiance. And don't try to pretend you're not there! I know all about this story the laazy author is writing! Anyway about the plan, we were going to go as far as ruining her clothes so that she would get angry and mess up the visit. Than there was plan B, scaring her fiance. Like somehow putting live squid into his underwear or making it look like he was abducted by aliens. Than plan C which was the last resort. Pull out the weapon of mass destruction, in other words make him watch all the episodes of Dragonball Z without sleep.'_

"Hey! Stop thinking to the readers and get back to the story!" Yoshino yelled.

**Yumi's POV**

"Ne, if what Miyu says is true than Onee-sama is my fiance?" I nervously asked

"That is correct." My cousins all replied at the same time. As a sweatdrop showed itself behind my head.

"Yumi, the party's ready. Let's go." Yuuki said as we all entered a room filled with food and music.

Everyone started to enjoy themselves. Before Sachiko went with Rei, Miyu and Alyssa to discuss about themselves she whispered into my ears "I love you"

I'm extremly happy or that is how i should be but instead my heart sank. I didn't know why i'm in love with her and she loves me back so why? I lefted the room and went outside into the garden. There many flowers bloom, mostly Rosa Chinesis, the place where i am most at ease. Not only that there is a river which is calming to listen to. An almost blooming rose lay in my hand as i looked upwards into the sky. I had not notice that it was night already with all that has happened. Tonight was full moon looking graceful in the sky. The sound of some one coming close made me tear my eyes away from the beautiful sight.

"Isn't it a little bit cold to be out here?"


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marimaite or any of the characters in it. i do not own the characters from Mai hime and Mai Otome either! I do not own any characters from any anime that in featured in here!**

**A/N: As you guys should know the story's probably gonna end soon and i hope you enjoyed it. i also hope that you readers aren't mad about m review request and the long delays in chapters. Also there isn't much comedy in this chapter it's a little serious.**

_italics= thoughts + flashback_

**Chapter 8: Why are you telling me this?**

**Yumi's POV**

I turned around and caught a flash of blonde hair.

"Ah Sei-sama. What are you doing out here?"

"Shizuru told me you would be out here. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't look too happy when Sachiko told you she loved you"

"T-that... i.... well"

"Woah Yumi-chan breathe" I than took a deep breathe

"Arigatou Sei-sama."

"So, mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I don't know myself. I should be really happy but...."

"What do you think of Sachiko?"

"What do i think of her? Well...."

"......"

"She's smart, pretty, athletic, cold, stubborn, hot-tempered.... hysterical...."

"Yeah pretty much. But why do you love her?"

"Onee-sama is smart, pretty and athletic."

"So do you just admire her from the outside not inside. You only accept her good traits?"

"Of course not. Onee-sama... she... she might be cold but once you get close to her she is kind and generous. She might be hot-tempered but is caring when people close to her are hurt, she might be hysterical but once she smiles the room brightens and... she might be stubborn but that only makes me fall in love with her even more."

"I see now, so thats it" Sei

"Eh? Sei-sama?"

"Yumi-chan i think you should ask this right here." She said as she pointed to my left chest or where my heart should be.

"M-my heart?"

"Yup! Oh by the way,"

"Y-yes?"

"Youko and I are together!"

"Really!? Congratulations!"

"Yumi-chan, good luck." And with that she left. I soon decided to follow her inside. As i walked into the mansion i ran into some one. I quickly stood up and help the person who i soon relized to Minto up.

"Goman Minto-san"

"It's alright Yumi-san i was not looking where i was going."

"But still-"

"How about this you can make it up to me by having a little chat with me?"

"Alright" With that we left and entered my room (if i did not mention thiss before everyone else is in the ball room or party room) and served us some tea.

"Minto-san is there a reason for wanting to talk to me?"

"Yes i have noticed when you left you looked sad and not excited like you should be."

"Am i really that readable?"

"I suppose so. But anyway i know that we have only met today but if there is anything you want to discuss about than feel free to tell me."

"But why would you go out of your way to listen to some one like me?"

"Perhaps it's because i was the same as you once. It's just a feeling though i could be wrong."

"Well-" i started from the very begining of the story till now and told her everything.

"I see looks like you are the same as me though. Oh and did you notice why you feel that way yet?"

"Yes i have after explaining it to you i understand now. I was worried about the fact that maybe what Onee-sama said was a lie. I'm doubting her even though i don't want to."

"Maybe if i told you my side of the story it would be easier? Than-"

_flashback start - Minto's POV_

_I walked to school know something was going to happen today. I was going to confess to Onee-sama. I knew it was going to be hard especially since we've known eachother for a long time now but i wasn't going to give up. I walked up to her and asked for us to talk alone. _

_"What did you want to ask me Minto?" Onee-sama ask_

_"I know that this is probably crazy of me to do but after this i hope we can still be friends."_

_"What are you talking about Minto?"_

_"I-I love you!"_

_"......" She had a look of shock on her face but quickly recovered and replied_

_"I love you too."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"I said that i love you too."_

_"Really!?"_

_"Would i ever lie to you?"_

_i was so happy i jumped into her arms but than the next day I started to doubt. But than when she came to pick me up she kissed me with so much love that i melted into her arms._

_"Whats wrong something is bothering you i know it"_

_"No its nothing"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really" We than walked to school_

_flashback ends_

Yumi's POV

"Aw thats so romantic" I said as the story ended

"Uhh anyway this is about you not me."

"Eh?"

"You should trust her."

"Alright thank you Minto-san but its hard?

"I know but she'll do something about it if she finds out afterall, she is Zakuro's cousin." Everyone decided to leave while Sachiko stayed over.

Both Sachiko and i fell asleep peacefully but the doubt is still haunting me. The next morning we decided to walk to school instead of driving.

"Yumi"

"Y-yes!?"

"Calm down Yumi i haven't said anything yet"

"Yes Onee-sama"

"Now than, Yumi is there something you would like to tell me?"

"E-eh?"

"Sei-sama told me everything"

And with that i froze.

"...."

"Yumi" Sachiko said as she turned my head up to look her in the eyes. Before i could react her lips were upon mine. She moved away and stared at me lovingly

"Yumi i love you"

"I love you too"

"We should go now before we are late" At that i notice that we were at the gates and that many students saw what had just happen. We hurried on to class and i was embarressed till lunch time. I walked down the halls and saw that everyone was crowding around a certain picture of Sachiko and i kissing. Everyone seemed to notice me and turned their attention towards me. I could only stare in shock. '_When did Tsutako-san take that!?'_

The intercom turned on.

"Fukuzawa Yumi and Ogasawara Sachiko please report to the displine office"


End file.
